This invention relates to a hood for preventing escape of pollutants to the atmosphere when transferring coke therethrough, and particularly to a hood having a retractable extension at its lower end for engaging a container in which the coke is to be received.
In the past, coke has been pushed from the oven through an open guide car into a quench car. Of course, this procedure causes considerable emission of particulates during the pushing operation. More recently, various methods have been tested and used in an attempt to collect the particulate-containing gases and then clean them to remove the particulates. All of these systems require that the gas be contained and collected during the pushing operation. One such containment apparatus is a hood mounted directly on the travelling guide car. The hood may have a retractable section which can be raised to allow positioning of a quench car adjacent the guide and lowered for engaging the quench car during pushing of the coke from the oven. Because of the heat involved, the hood generally is of very heavy construction in order to prevent warping. Thus, heavy apparatus is required for raising or lowering the retractable section. Even when the hood is of heavy construction tendency toward warping remains causing binding of the retractable section against the fixed section. When binding occurs, it is necessary to push the coke without collecting the gases, allowing them to escape to the atmosphere.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a hood for transferring coke, which is of relatively light construction, and has a retractable section which will not bind during the raising or lowering thereof.